


Scars

by meyari



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Comment Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-02
Updated: 2011-04-02
Packaged: 2017-10-17 11:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/176545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meyari/pseuds/meyari





	Scars

He doesn't allow himself to keep mementos. They're dead weight, dragging him down, pinning him to the past instead of letting him focus on the present or plan for the future. Stupid fucking little trinkets that don't really mean a damned thing.

So no, no fucking mementos.

He doesn't need some trinket to remember what's happened in his life. The scar on his wrist came from the first time he tried to fly on his own. He'd slipped and fallen, gashing his wrist and earning a worried scolding from Bruce and little 'tsk' noises from Alfred. The little circular scar on his shoulder came from his fucking father. The Joker'd given him enough scars for Jason to remember that asshole for the rest of his life.

Jason didn't need stupid little object to remember. He had everything he needed on that front, engraved on his skin.


End file.
